Awry D & D
by Ze Pie Ate Your Face
Summary: 4 friends decided to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons… They had no idea that a perfectly regular game of Dungeons and Dragons, was going awry.
1. The Awry Beggining

Awry D & D: 01 - PG13 For mild violence  
  
-  
  
-  
  
By Ze Pie Ate Your Face  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summary: 4 friends decided to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons... They had no idea that a perfectly regular game of Dungeons and Dragons, was going awry.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Characters: Jin, as: Rokh'an (R- Long O, - C – O – N)  
  
Steve, as: ShinKono (SH – I – N – C – Long O – N – Long O)  
  
Paul, as: Chungso (CH – UNG – S – Long O)  
Bob, as: Dungeon Master  
  
-  
  
NOTE: If you do not want to read Character Descriptions, then please skip the following part.  
  
-  
  
Character Descriptions: Rokh'an: An Orc who was kicked out of his village, called Duroto, because he was... blue, instead of green. He was self- sufficient from then on.  
ShinKono: A ninja who lived in a town called Ninsa, and learned his ninja skills different from others... he taught himself... Although others mocked him because they had training from the best, ShinKono was still stronger than them.  
Chungso: A mage who learned his skills from his father, Chungnoso (CH – UNG – N- Long O – S- Long O). Chungnoso was a great mage, and learned to become one with the elementals (Ya know, like Adepts in Golden Sun...). He passed his skills to Chungso, his son. 2 years later Chungnoso died. All the other people in the village, wanting to become mages, kept asking Chungso to teach them. Chungso remembered that his father said to keep the skills in the family...  
  
-  
  
Setting: For Chapter 1, the Mountains of Mist.  
  
-  
  
The Story:  
  
NOTE: The whole story will be said in quotes, and using the CHARACTER'S names, and not the names of the ACTUAL PEOPLE, except Bob, who is the DM. Chungso is the leader of their group. Rokh'an is in a bar getting drunk. There are really 5 people there; just that 1 is not playing. That "1", shall be named, Will. He is the DM's brother. He is in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Real Story:  
  
Weird Voiced Narrarator: Well, this is a story... about 5 friends... playing Dungeons and Dragons... This particular game will show you, that Dungeons and Dragons may soon come alive, and devour the brains of us all... Here is our story.  
  
Bob: Okay, you are in the Mountains of Mist, and --  
  
Bill: Bob where's the Mountain Dew?  
  
Bob: It's in the fridge! Now... back to our game. Like I said, you're in the Mountains of Mist and --  
  
Chungso: I wanna cast Magic Missile...  
  
Bob: Why do you want to cast Magic Missile? There's nothing to attack!  
  
Chungso: I attack the Mist!  
  
All: Ahahahahaha!  
  
Bob: Okay, so you cast Magic Missile and attack the Mist, using 6 mana. Now, you walk through the mist and you bump into someone! It is your ally, ShinKono. He joins your party. He has white hair, and blue eyes. He is a ninja, and --  
  
ShinKono: Wait, I want white eyes, to match my hair.  
  
Bob: Look, it clearly says here, that you have blue eyes.  
  
ShinKono: But I want white eyes!  
  
Bob: Fine, you have white eyes. Now, you go through the mist, and --  
  
Bill: Does anybody want a Mountain Dew and some chips?  
  
All: Yes!!!  
  
Bob: Ugh... now... back to continuing... You walk through the mist and then... you ENTER A BATTLE! You are surrounded by 9 ogres.  
  
BATTLE:  
  
Bob: Okay, ShinKono, it is your turn to battle. What do you want to do?  
  
ShinKono: I shall summon my pet dragon to battle!  
  
Bob: You don't have a pet dragon...  
  
ShinKono: Yes I do, I said at the beginning of the game, I have a pet dragon!  
  
Bob: No you didn't! You never --  
  
Rokh'an: You guys want an ogre slayer? It does 9 damage to ogres!  
  
Bob: You can't give it to them you're in the bar getting drunk!  
  
Rokh'an: Fine, but there better be hot ladies in here.  
  
Bob: Ugh, like I said Steve, there --  
  
ShinKono: Hey! Since I am playing as ShinKono, you shall refer to me as ShinKono and not this... "Steve" you speak of!  
  
Bob: Holy crap man this stuff has gotten into your head... anyway... "ShinKono", you don't have a pet dragon!  
  
ShinKono: Yes I do! I said in the beginning of the game!  
  
Bob: No you don't! I'm telling you... You don't have a pet dragon! You don't have a pet dragon... and if you don't like it... I'm not going to be the DM anymore!  
  
ShinKono: Oh... So this is how it's gunna be? Everything has to go your way huh? Well I'm sick of it! Jumps at Bob, and strangles him  
  
Bob: Le--et g-g-go! Tries to break free  
  
Chungso: Acting as if there is no fight going on Okay, ShinKono's turn time limit is done. It's my turn now! I cast Fume Wall on all of the 9 ogres!  
  
Bob: Ok-k-kay... Sh-i-i-inKon-o-o. Le-et g-g-o. G-o-t-t-t-t-a-a-a c-c-calcu- u-ulate Ch-u-ung's d-d-am-mage.  
  
ShinKono: Okay.  
  
Bob: Rolls dice Okay, you did 34 damage to the first one, 56 damage to the second one, 38 to 2 of them, 21 to 2 of them, and 47 to one of them, and you got a Magic Critical on the last one dealing 106 damage. You have destroyed all of the ogres, but lost 30 mana. You now currently have 2 mana. Okay ShinKono, ready.  
  
BATTLE END:  
  
ShinKono: K.  
  
Rokh'an: Like.. Do you still need that ogre slayer? It does 9 damage to ogre types, and 11 damage to obese class monsters!  
  
Bob: Yo-o-our... i-in a b-bar s-still.  
  
Rokh'an: Okay, but I still don't see any hot ladies in here. Oh... there they are! Walks into ladies room  
  
Bill: Snacks are here!  
  
Chungso: Alright, pause the game Bob, let's eat!  
  
ShinKono: Yeah and let's watch some T.V at it too, I think Sesame Street is on! Let's go of Bob  
  
Bob: Alright! I love Sesame Street! Woo Woo!  
  
Rokh'an: Alright! Chips, Mountain Dew, and T.V! Alright this rules!  
  
ShinKono: Guys guys what channel is Sesame Street? C'mon hurry we're going to miss the theme song!  
  
All Except ShinKono: Channel 148! Channel 148!  
  
Weird Voiced Narrarator: And so, the 5 friends, at the age of 14, 14, 13, and 15, watch Sesame Street, and eating a snack, which took Bill 12.5 minutes to make. As you can see here, Dungeons and Dragons game... is slowly... eating our brains away... and come alive... and devour us... So parents... keep your children safe! 


	2. The Coming of the Evil Witch

Awry D & D: 02 – PG13 for Mild Violence and Language  
  
-  
  
-  
  
By Ze Pie Ate Your Face  
  
-  
  
-  
  
For those of you who have NOT read my previous chapter, Awry D & D: 01, here is the whole summary, characters, character description, etc. For those of you, who HAVE read my previous chapter, just skip to the story.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summary: 4 friends decided to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons... They had no idea that a perfectly regular game of Dungeons and Dragons, was going awry.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Characters: Jin, as: Rokh'an (R- Long O, - C – O – N)  
  
Steve, as: ShinKono (SH – I – N – C – Long O – N – Long O)  
  
Paul, as: Chungso (CH – UNG – S – Long O)  
  
Bob, as: Dungeon Master  
  
-  
  
NOTE: If you do not want to read Character Descriptions, then please skip the following part.  
  
-  
  
Character Descriptions: Rokh'an: An Orc who was kicked out of his village, called Duroto, because he was... blue, instead of green. He was self- sufficient from then on.  
  
ShinKono: A ninja who lived in a town called Ninsa, and learned his ninja skills different from others... he taught himself... Although others mocked him because they had training from the best, ShinKono was still stronger than them.  
  
Chungso: A mage who learned his skills from his father, Chungnoso (CH – UNG – N- Long O – S- Long O). Chungnoso was a great mage, and learned to become one with the elementals (Ya know, like Adepts in Golden Sun...). He passed his skills to Chungso, his son. 2 years later Chungnoso died. All the other people in the village, wanting to become mages, kept asking Chungso to teach them. Chungso remembered that his father said to keep the skills in the family...  
  
-  
  
Setting: This is a continuation from 01 so it is still, the Mountains of Mist.  
  
-  
  
The Story: NOTE: The whole story will be said in quotes, and using the CHARACTER'S names, and not the names of the ACTUAL PEOPLE, except Bob, who is the DM. Chungso is the leader of their group. Rokh'an is no longer in a bar getting drunk. He is now in the party. There are really 5 people there; just that 1 is not playing. That "1", shall be named, Bill. He is the DM's brother. He is in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone, again, but he will not speak a lot in this chapter.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Real Story:  
  
Weird Voiced Narrarator: Apparently in 01 Pie's "emote" was screwed up, so the ""s were taken out. Now to begin the show... In 01 we left off where everyone was eating snacks and watching T.V, and Chungso had just defeated 9 ogres with Fume Wall. Now the friends are done eating... and they continue their journey...  
  
Bob: Okay... now to continue your journey... What do you want to do Chungso?  
  
Chungso: I shall walk into the mist... trying to get through the mountains, and to the town of Nurota.  
  
Bob: Alrighty then. You walk into the mist... but the mist became stronger... You find a thick wooden stick on the ground. What do you do now?  
  
Chungso: I take a match from ShinKono's backpack, and –  
  
ShinKono: 'Ey! You just can't take a match from my backpack without asking...  
  
Chungso: 'Ey?  
  
ShinKono: 'Ey = Hey. Anyway you have no right in my backpack... especially without asking.  
  
Chungso: Pfft.. back with that cranky attitude I see...  
  
ShinKono: Hey you want me to do to you what I did to Bob?  
  
Bob: Hey! We agreed that we never speak of that again...  
  
ShinKono: You actually believed me?  
  
Rokh'an: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Silence ... Now.. Let's continue our game.  
  
All except Rokh'an: Alright.  
  
Rokh'an: Good...  
  
Chungso: Alright... Like I said I'll take a match from ShinKono's backpack and light up the thick wooden stick, creating a torch. Then, I walk through the mist, trying to go through the mountains, and reach the town of Nurota.  
  
Bob: Okay.. ShinKono now has 3 matches left.  
  
ShinKono: Grumpy voice Mumbles something .  
  
Bob: What was that ShinKono?  
  
ShinKono: Nothing... nothing at all.  
  
Bob: Alright... So.. Chungso, you lead your party into through the mist.. and.. you enter a battle! You are attacked by 3 Mist Spiders.  
  
ENTER BATTLE:  
  
Bob: Okay.. Rokh'an is the first to go. What move will you do Rokh'an?  
  
Rokh'an: I shall attack with Brute Force with my broad axe, on the 2nd spider  
  
Bob: Okay! That's our first normal non-creepy attack! Rolls dice . You have done 34 damage to it, killing it. You have lost 4 mana doing that. ShinKono... your turn.  
  
ShinKono: Bob.. I shall perform the 2nd normal attack! I throw Ninja Stars at the remaining 2.  
  
Bob: Since you did a split attack, you have done 13 damage to the first, and 15 damage to the second. You did not kill any of them.  
  
ShinKono: Nooo!  
  
Bob: Your turn Chungso.  
  
Chungso: I cast, Multiple Magic Missle on the remaining.  
  
Bob: Geez you really like Magic Missle don't you? Anyway, you have done 14 damage to the first, and 12 damage to the 2nd. You have killed both of them.  
  
Chungso: Yay!  
  
ShinKono: Little son of a... He does his cool jumping-strangling technique used on Bob in Chapter One   
  
Chungso: C-r-r-a-p-p.  
  
Rokh'an: Sigh These Humans never learn...  
  
Bob: Oh crap.. not this again..  
  
ShinKono: Oh I see.. you purposely made him me go first so Paul (Chungso) could kill the rest of them! WHY?!  
  
Bob: Umm.. Stev—ShinKono... I didn't purposely do it. You see.. An evil witch possessed my soul about 2.17 minutes ago. She is very evil, causing me to do something evil.  
  
ShinKono: Mhmm... Alright. Geez.. that witch sure is evil.  
  
Chungso: C-c-o-u-u-uld... Y-o-o-o-u.. L-e-et... G-o-o... I-i... C-a-an't... br-re-a- th..  
  
ShinKono: Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry. Lets go of Chungso   
  
Chungso: Panting very loudly Okay... It's.. 1 o'clock... I think... we need.. a rest..  
  
Bill: I brought out the snacks... In a dramatic voice.. AGAIN.  
  
ShinKono: Yay! Turn on the T.V. I think South Park or Last Comic Standing is on!  
  
All except ShinKono: Why should we listen to you? You told us last chapter that you couldn't tell time. Well, Ze Pie Ate Your Face was too idiotic to put that speech in there... So I guess it's his fault. Hey.. This is freaky.. We are all saying the same thing... Let's stop.. No I mean it.. No!!!!  
  
ShinKono: You're right.. it is his fault! Everybody who is reading this chapter... You have the option to flame this user in reviews if you want.  
  
END  
  
NOTE: This chapter isn't very good.. in my opinion. I gave it to my friend.. and he said it was good.. So I am going to give it a shot.. and put it on... Once again.. you have the opportunity to flame in the reviews. That is all.  
  
Weird Voiced Narrarator: Well.. Once again... We watch these 4.. play D & D.. still.. devouring our minds. Good bye all, and parents, don't blame your children for playing these games.. Blame the Evil Witch in this chapter, for possessing their brains.. That is all.. Good bye. 


End file.
